Walter y Una
by Coralle
Summary: Walter y Una escriben en sus respectivos diarios todo lo que sienten y sucede. Desde 1913.


_Este es mi primer fan-fic sobre Walter y Una. Espero que os guste. Lo he escrito en forma de diario porque así es más fácil acercarse a los personajes. No pongo a quién pertenece cada fragmento, pero se ve cláramente. Una lo llama Cecy, en honor a su madre, Cecilia.Si lo leeis, dejadme reviews, que siempre ayudan. Un beso. Coralle._

* * *

**23-04-1913**

Querida Cecy:

En un día como hoy murió Shakespeare. Y escribo esto porque sé que Walter habrá pensado en ello. Ama la poesía. Anoche estuvimos hablando unas dos horas en el Valle del Arco Iris y el tema principal fue la poesía. Sabía que le gustaba, pero no hasta el punto de que se desvivía por ella. Me recitó varios versos, de sus autores favoritos como Tennyson y de su propia cosecha. Era fácil distinguirlos pues los de Walter estaban llenos de vida, eran un canto de alabanza a la vida misma. Me los he aprendido de memoria y he decidido que cuando me sienta mal los recitaré, porque sé que me ayudará a subir el ánimo. Aunque espero no necesitarlos en ningún momento.

Hoy no le he visto. He salido con Faith a dar un paseo por Glen y nos hemos encontrado con Jem. Creo que Faith siente algo por él, aunque intente disimularlo. Sus mejillas se han sonrosado y sus ojos han soltado chispas. De Jem puedo decir lo mismo. Ha sido una situación un tanto incómoda; dos enamorados frente a frente y la hermana en medio. Muy romántico. Como no sabían que decirse, lo único que hacían era mirarse y yo estaba un poco incómoda, no se me ha ocurrido otra cosa que preguntar donde estaba Walter. Cuando he dicho la última palabra, me he dado cuenta de que había metido la pata. Estaba dando pistas de que siento algo por Walter. Quizás James se haya dado cuenta y se lo diga. Me puedo morir como se entere...Pasaría mucha vergüenza, sobre todo porque sé que Walter nunca se va a fijar en mi. Únicamente soy la vecina de al lado, aquella con la que puede hablar a veces, pero que es tan callada, que no merece la pena pasar tiempo con ella. Esa es la impresión que tengo.

Jem me ha mirado y ha sonreído.

-Está en el pueblo, ha tenido que ir a hacer unas pruebas para Redmond. Para eso ha venido.

Otra vez metí la pata, me acordé de que anoche Walter me dijo que hoy no estaría en Ingleside por el asunto de los exámenes para el Ingreso en Redmond. Le deseé mucha suerte. Fue algo muy bonito pues me cogió la mano y me dijo, mirándome fijamente con sus ojos grises.

-"No pidas que la suerte venga a mi, soy yo el que tengo que buscarla"

Esa frase me dejó un poco pensativa. Hoy he estado todo el día pensando en ella. Tiene mucha razón. No tenemos que esperar a que las cosas sucedan como nosotros queramos, si no que tenemos que hacer lo imposible para que sucedan así como nosotros queramos. Valga la redundancia.

Seguí paseando con Faith, pero no me atreví a preguntarle nada de Jem. Quizás lo haga un día de estos.

**23/04/1913**

Hoy ha sido un día muy agotador. No tengo casi tiempo para escribir, pero debo comentar algo. Hoy hemos hecho las pruebas para el Ingreso en Redmond. Eran únicamente unas pruebas, para ver nuestro nivel académico, es decir, no tenían ninguna validez. Pero estaba muy nervioso. Supongo que entraré, pero el pensar que me puedo quedar fuera...me asusta un poco. ¿Que haría yo aquí en Ingleside mientras los demás están estudiando?. Supongo que admirar la naturaleza y escribir sobre ella para que las generaciones venideras puedan ver cuanto amaba el Valle del Arco Iris y el motivo que me lleva a ello. No sé que haría si tuviera que estar más de un año sin poder ver ni siquiera un amanecer desde allí; observar como el sol surge de entre las montañas dando luz a todos los seres que habitan el valle. Iluminando cada hoja, cada flor, cada hada que se esconde bajo los pétalos de las margaritas. Sentir el aroma de las flores, especialmente el de las rosas, llegar hasta mi, como despertándose del letargo de la noche. Almacenado esperando al amanecer. Ver las gotas de rocío, que actúan como prisma y desprenden destellos de mil colores, de los colores del arco iris, los colores que encuentro aquí. No se que haría.

Anoche hablé con Una sobre poesía. Realmente es una chica muy interesante, y todavía más por que es tímida, muy tímida y eso la hace misteriosa. Sus ojos azules completan el enigma.

Hoy murió Shakespeare.

**29/04/1913**

Querida Cecy:

Soy incapaz de preguntárselo a Faith, y no por el contenido de la pregunta, si no porque ella me puede hacer la misma a mí. Y eso sería el acabose. No podría contestarle y ella se daría cuenta de que oculto algo. Es un sentimiento que llevo dentro de mi desde que le vi la primera vez y siempre ha estado ahí, oculto, en un rinconcito, pero ahora está intentando salir, está creciendo, no hay ya sitio para él. Soy más pequeña que él, tres años, esa diferencia no debería importar, pero ahí veces que me da la sensación de que por eso no me hace caso, al menos del modo que yo quiero. Me pregunto si alguna vez habrá pensado en mi de la manera que yo pienso en él. Quizás esté enamorado de otra chica. Prefiero no saberlo.

**2/05/1913**

Debería escribir más asiduamente en este diario. La juventud es un tesoro y este diario es la mejor forma de guardarlo. Cuando sea viejo sólo tendré recuerdos que ya estarán borrados por el paso del tiempo. Me será imposible saber como sucedió en la realidad; sin embargo, si escribo aquí, cuando lo lea podré rememorar un hecho las veces que quiera, una y otra vez, sin cansarme.

Hoy he vuelto a ver al Flautista. He sentido sus pasos y los de los miles de jóvenes que le seguían. Todos a un mismo ritmo, silencioso, lento, monótono. Eran sombras, pero he logrado distinguirme entre ellas y también a Jem, Shirley, Carl, Ken y Jerry. Sé que va a suceder algo, dentro de unos dos o tres años. Lo siento. No voy a comentárselo a nadie. No quiero asustarlos como hice hace unos cinco años.

El lunes debo volver a Lowbridge a seguir dando clases. Este tiempo de excepción que me he tomado para el ingreso en Redmond me ha venido bien, pero también me apetece regresar a la rutina, volver a ver a mis alumnos. Todavía no sé que haré con el dinero que gane, supongo que pagarme las clases en la Universidad, eso me haría sentir independiente y responsable.

**07/05/1913**

Querida Cecy:

Hace más de una semana que no escribo. Hoy Walter ha vuelto a Lowbridge y yo he ido con papá a Charlottetown. Quería comprarme un vestido para la fiesta que Cornelia va a organizar el próximo jueves, el 10. El vestido es precioso, es de seda azul, dice papá que igual que mis ojos, por eso me ha recomendado ese color, y yo también creo que me favorece. Todavía no sé porque celebra una fiesta, quizás no tenga un motivo concreto; últimamente la señora Cornelia está muy marchosa. Tengo que dejar de escribir, viene Rosemary.

**08/05/1913**

Querida Cecy:

La fiesta de ayer fue maravillosa. Le pregunté a la señora Cornelia porque la celebraba y me dijo que porque si, le apetecía vernos a todos bailando en su jardín. Me fijé en que había puesto nuevos rosales, es capaz de habernos invitado únicamente para que los viésemos. Estaba todo el mundo conocido, excepto Rilla y Shirley, que todavía no tienen edad para estas cosas, y Walter, que está en Lowbridge. Me dio un poco de pena cuando nos marchamos todos y dejamos allí a Rilla, asomada a la galería, mirando con mucha envidia nuestros trajes y a nosotros. Lo que hubiera dado por ir a una fiesta como aquella. Eso mismo me dijo por la mañana, cuando estuvo en casa. Vino para ver el vestido que me había comprado papá. Le encantó:

-Es precioso, Una – lo cogió y lo puso sobre ella. A ella también le quedaría bien, es delgada y muy alta para su edad. A pesar de que sea 3 años más pequeña que yo, me cae muy bien, puedo hablar con ella de lo que quiera. Además, es una chica muy alegre y cuando nota que estoy un poco triste, viene a mí, me da un abrazo e intenta consolarme haciéndome reír. Faith, aunque sea un año mayor que yo, no es así. Hay veces en las que siento que nos estamos distanciando poco a poco y pienso que en la vida tomaremos direcciones distintas que nos separarán. Sé que son malos pensamientos, pero no los puedo evitar. Cuando Rilla dejó el vestido en la cama, se sentó a su lado y me lo contó:

-A mi también me gustaría ir a una fiesta de esas, pero no consigo que me dejen, creo que ya tengo edad, y si no la tengo al menos la aparento¿no crees?

No sabía que decirle. A mi con su edad tampoco me dejaban ir a fiestas, pero cuando cumplí 16, el año pasado, Rosemary me dijo que podía ir a la fiesta que se iba a celebrar la semana siguiente. Mi primera fiesta no la olvidaré jamás. Allí estaban los Blythe y mis hermanos. Tenía miedo de que ningún chico me sacara a bailar pero para eso estaban ellos. Bailé con todos, y también con Walter. Baila muy bien, me hizo sentirme la chica más importante de la fiesta sin saberlo. No baile con nadie desconocido, afortunadamente, me habría dado mucha vergüenza¿y si le pisara?

-Seguro que el año que viene te dejan ir, y verás que bien te lo pasas, además, tus amigas no van a ir y así te aburririas.

Sabía que eso no era cierto, Rilla nos tenía a todos nosotros y la edad no importaba, pero tenía que intentar convencerla de que no merecía la pena venir la fiesta. Pero no lo logré, cuando nos marchábamos me sentí culpable por poder divertirme y ella no, que es tan alegre.

En cuanto a la fiesta bailé con muchos, incluso con desconocidos, es decir, gente que conocía únicamente de vista. Uno me dijo que mis ojos azules eran muy bonitos. Me sonrojé. Ójala me lo hubiera dicho otra persona, pero no estaba, y quizás no lo piensa... A veces me cuesta creer que estuviera una tarde hablando conmigo.

**26/06/1913**

Ya estoy de vacaciones. Me esperan dos meses en mi casa, junto a mis amigos, y mi familia. Mis hermanos también han regresado. Jem ya se ha graduado en Artes y por ello hicimos en casa una gran fiesta familiar a la que acudieron también los Meredith. Fue muy bonito ver a todo el mundo reunido. Todos riendo, comiendo

Al final no voy a Redmond el curso que viene, estuve hablando con papá. En cierto modo, creo que cuando estuve aquí perdí el tiempo si al final las pruebas que hice no sirvieron para nada, pero al menos sé que estoy preparado para entrar en la Universidad cuando quiera. Estábamos papá y yo en el salón, él leyendo el periódico y yo leyendo un libro de poesía. Fuera estaba lloviendo y era entretenido mirar de vez en cuando como se resbalaban las gotas de lluvia por el cristal. Papá sacó el tema: -¿Has pensado ya si vas a ir a Redmond?- le miré, claro que lo había estado pensando, pero en ese momento me entraron las dudas, no sé porque- claro que sí. Aunque he pensado que podría seguir dando un año más de clase y así poder pagarme los estudios. Entraría entonces el año que viene, junto a Nan y Di.- Papá me ha mirado fijamente, pensaba que me iba a echar una reprimenda, en cambio, ha sonreído y me ha dicho:- eres un muchacho muy responsable, si has elegido esa opción, me parece bien. Tú decides tu futuro. Voy a decírselo a tu madre.- se ha levantado y ha ido a la cocina, de donde venía un delicioso olor a pastel de manzana. Me he quedado pensando¿por qué dije aquello¿no tenía tantas ganas de entrar en la Universidad y estudiar Literatura Inglesa para luego ser profesor? Dando clases en Lowbridge me he dado cuenta de que me gusta enseñar. Quizás por eso he decidido seguir dando clase un año más. Puedo ser el mejor en Literatura Inglesa, ser capaz de recitar cientos de poemas de memoria, pero si no sé dar clase, no voy a poder inculcar a mis alumnos el amor que siento por la literatura. Por lo tanto, en septiembre estaré sentado en mi mesa frente a mis 28 alumnos.

**27/06/1913**

Querida Cecy:

Ya está todo el mundo aquí. Ayer hubo cena en casa de los Blythe para celebrar la llegada de todos y que James se haya graduado en Artes. El año que viene piensa entrar a estudiar medicina, como su padre. Estoy segura de que será un gran doctor. Yo no sé si voy a estudiar o no. Ya tengo 17 años, debería hacer algo. Tengo pensado estudiar ciencias del hogar en Kingsport, pero no estoy muy segura. No sé que quiero hacer conmigo, Por mi, me pasaría la vida aquí, en la Rectoría pero sé que no es posible. Habrá un momento en que tengamos que abandonar la casa y seguir nuestras vidas que supuestamente ya han empezado. No sé...todo es tan confuso.


End file.
